


Cynthia's Eternal Buffet

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Fecal Soiling, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Ghosts, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Cynthia's visit to the Old Chateau has been wonderful! There's an endless buffet set out just for her! Oh, if only she could just stay at the table and eat all day and pay no mind to her other needs. Or wait... can she?





	Cynthia's Eternal Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, but nothing worse than that)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

How long had Cynthia been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Whatever, it didn’t matter. She was still being fed, so she was more than happy.

Cynthia sat at the end of the Old Chateau dining table, feverishly devouring whatever morsel came her way. Steaks, soup, salad, dessert, rolls, butter, chicken, sugar, mmph~! It all seemed like such an endless onslaught of delicious food! In fact… was it endless? It was starting to seem that way. The whole table had a delicious banquet laid out all for her, though she never seemed to need to move. Whenever she glanced away, any empty plates in front of her seemed to disappear and the dishes just out of reach seemed to be within her grasp. When those were done, just blinking would draw even more food forward. 

My, why didn’t more people brave this amazing old abandoned Chateau!? She’d heard horror stories about terrible ghosts in Eterna Forest doing wicked things to people, but she’d been here for a while and everything was great! No scary ghosts, no weird happenings… just this lovely banquet she could enjoy all to herself. Oh, there was that random butler that appeared for a bit, but he seemed nice. The way he floated had such a welcoming mannerism to it.

A drumstick filled one hand while the other shoved a brownie into Cynthia’s maw. The moment it was all packed into her cheeks, the drumstick hand rose to bite off meat while her free hand grabbed a buttered roll. They were far better with extra butter though, weren’t they? Cynthia’s hand darted for the butter knife and promptly ignored it. While gnawing the meat off the chicken bone, she grabbed the butter stick with her bare hands and brought it toward her plate. Her thumb incised a hole in the roll, one large enough where she could shove one end of the butter stick into the bread and snap off a fifth of the lard into a roll. Just in time, too. The thigh bone was stripped clean. Her over buttered pillowy bread was shoved right into her mouth as her now free drumstick hand snatched up an entire baked potato and shoved a strip of bacon inside it.

This seemingly endless feast had made Cynthia a total glutton. Modesty while eating left just hours into the start of her stay in the haunted manor. No, whatever lick had the most intense calorie count that made her taste buds sing was all that was important. Picking up messy dishes like finger food and dipping half her meals in cheese weren’t considered repulsive. They were the norm.

And Cynthia’s frame had absolutely taken a terrible toll in the time she’d spent shut off in this ghastly mansion. The only bit of her that seemed to be spared from the wrath of endless eating was her pretty face, somehow still without a single greasy blemish or an extra chin everywhere. The rest of her though? Totally devastated. Her enormous, bulbous body looked to be at the 500 pound marker, mountains of flab bulging her huge frame wide as could be. Her stomach was titanic, a massive gut hoarding huge folds of fat, continuously growing huger by the sheer volume of food Cynthia was consuming! Her belly was so expansive, it pushed her steadily away from her precious feast, requiring a laborous, exhausting scooch of her seat forward every couple hours so she could continue eating.

My oh my, how on earth had Cynthia’s chair not yet shattered beneath the wrath of her monstrously fat ass? It fit her so comfortably when she first sat down to eat all that time ago. Was it getting wider when she looked away? It had to be. Any normal built chair standing the wrath of her supersized bottom now was impossible. Hell, just the width of one of her ass cheeks now was near twice the length of her old bottom! Hard to believe she use to be so thin just a week ago… a month ago? Or was it yesterday? Wow, Cynthia’s memory was fading fast. She needed to stop thinking so hard and eat.

Cynthia’s chubby arms reached forward out again, gripping an entire pitcher of lemonade to wash down her bacon-wrapped potato. Her throat could use a refresher, the barbecue-doused pork wasn’t as good a refresher as she hoped. The glass raised to Cynthia’s lips and she poured it straight into her maw, taking little time at all to actually savor the taste in her mouth. She was far too hungry to focus on the taste of her drink when there was still so much more food to down. She never seemed to feel full, even as her stomach grew so expansive. Should she be concerned? Too hungry to think about that either. The empty glass was put back on the table, now fine sausage links being nearly slurped right into her relentless maw. A blink and all that empty dishware was gone; the turkey and ham finally reaching her end of the table.

Cynthia was totally, blissfully absorbed in her unstoppable eating spree. Nothing could possibly interrupt her… except herself. Cynthia's dreary eyes went wide as an unflattering gurgle of fluid shook from the farthest depths of her corpulent gut. A pressure mounted at her backdoor, an all too familiar and unmistakable one. Cynthia sighed, loud and annoyed. Damnit! Again!? She just had a bowel movement a few hours ago!

Nothing frustrated Cynthia like nature’s call. Using the toilet was such an exhausting process now! Every time her body needed to go, she had to stop eating for some time; it was terrible! Then she’d have to waddle as fast as she could to the door frame, taking breaks every couple step to catch her breath and think about food. Repeat three more times and she’d finally be at the toilet, taking a dump that was more appropriate leaving a Hippowdon than a civilized champion like her! And there she’d have to sit, torturous minutes on end with turds the thickness of her wrist escaping her, drooling at fantasies about eating more food instead of actually eating it. Urgh, she was running out of toilets too! She’d unloaded so much waste into each bowl, they’d all clogged beyond repair. There was just one left now ready for her; one she’d surely break just from slamming her enormous ass cheeks down on the porcelain. Then after that she’d have to… she’d have no choice but to go outside and defecate in the forest or just poop herself!

...Wait a second. Cynthia stopped wiping her fingers with her napkin, reaching out for fried fish fillets as her brain revved into overdrive. Pooping herself… what was so bad about pooping herself? Did that not solve all the horrible issues associated with going to the bathroom? There was no need to get up, no arduous hike down the hallway to the toilets... no need to ever stop eating! If she just unloaded into her panties, she could answer her body’s needs and enjoy her amazing meal all at the same time!  
Cynthia was a genius! Why didn’t more people do this after needing to go after eating for hours on end? She’d need to recommend this little technique the next time a friend of hers ate an entire banquet by themselves. All that was really left was to test it out and make sure things worked as well as she thought. Cynthia hunched over just a tad, raising her ass just the slightest bit so there was space for it all to go. She shoved a steak to her face with one hand and grunted. It was time for it all to start…

The first spectacle to Cynthia’s bowel movement was her pussy growing damp from a stream of warm urine cascading into her pants. Cynthia honestly hardly even noticed she was pissing. Not only was the immense pressure on her back door a far greater distraction, but her thighs and crotch were so damp and humid with her sweat, it felt hardly out of place at first. Only when it started dripping all over her shoes did she finally realize what was happening. She paid it no mind; her steak was too chewy to focus on that.

Then, finally, the main event came trumpeting out from between Cynthia’s cheeks. A huge, noisy rip of ass flooded out of her, breaking the near whisper of her fatty grunts and chewing with a huge, booming, fart! Oh, what a relief! Just letting out that nasty pressure felt so wonderful! Cynthia took a whole second to delight in the sensation before slicing into the huge cheese wheel in front of her. Even after she stopped pushing, her loose asshole continued, clearly signalling what was about to come. Peristalsis had nearly taken over completely. Just one little shove would be all that was needed to finally dispose of Cynthia’s last thread of decency for this amazing feast. With half a cheese wheel left, Cynthia learned forward just a bit more and gave a firm, noisy grunt…

It began. A firm log finally spread open Cynthia’s ruined hole and rapidly coiled its hot mostly solid mass into whatever idle space was below the woman’s ass. Turds appropriately sized for a woman downing dozens of pounds of food an hour thundered out of her. Titanic, steaming, thick logs a few feet in length each kept coming and coming, pushing her already stretched and unbuttoned pants to their total limits. It was momentous, a bowel movement unlike anything a human should ever produce!

The sensation was enough to wrangle some attention out of the gluttonous girl. As the last of her provolone slipped into her cheeks, she took a rare pause in eating just to savour the sensation slamming out her other end. Wow… pooping this much felt good when she wasn’t so hungry. Now that she didn’t have to choose between shitting and eating, she could appreciate just how nice it felt to have her overpacked body finally unload what it couldn’t turn into adipose. The sensation was wonderful, and the heat was… so inviting. Cynthia gripped a banana and peeled it as she focused on the solid deluge rapidly escaping her. When it was all peeled and ready to eat, Cynthia stopped leaning forward and sat back in her chair.

The sound was hard to process it first. The squashing sound was certainly in line with Cynthia flattening her waste with her own enormous butt, but what was that tearing sound? Her pants had finally given out. The overburdened slacks had finally torn open wide and exposed Cynthia’s soiled panties to the world. What was she to do now? Change her pants? Cover herself properly? Keep pooping? Yes, that last one. Cynthia felt there was too much left in her to really care about changing her ruined pants. She had still so much left to let out, and this banana tasted far too good to not have the whole bunch right now. Eating and pooping were far too important to dwell on new underwear now.

So, Cynthia paid it no mind. She continued on shoving things in one end and out the other without a single care about how ridiculous she looked or how gross she might have seemed. Every banana in that group went straight down her face, right as the thickest bit of her shit yet spread her wide. Sugar loaded juice swept her throat clean, her thighs deluging another piss torrent Cynthia was near completely oblivious to. Her teeth gashed into that delicious ham shank, not the slightest care in the world she was steadily rising higher in her seat from the growing shit mound beneath her…

Another blink and the buffet was refreshed. Oh, thank goodness! Cynthia was just getting hungry...


End file.
